


Something Wicked

by mangoed



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Eden (Korea Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Genderswap, Hybrids, Imprinting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoed/pseuds/mangoed
Summary: Mythical being/Hybrid universe with non traditional ABO dynamic.In a world where mythicals co-exist with humans, all being's have to figure out how to work together to survive, before their numbers dwindle even further. Where enemies are not solely found within just one race but could be any one looking to steal what others have for themselves.Two very different hybrid packs learn that there is strength in numbers and even though they have very different ideals, their leaders learn a whole lot about each other along the way.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic and I hope you enjoy.  
> I wanted to tackle an Ateez fic and an ABO and the two came together, but with it a whole lot of other themes too and I did my best to bring it all to life. Hopefully in not so much of a mess :) 
> 
> Also I wanted to give an additional warning that this chapter does have a dub-con smut scene, not meant to be great.
> 
> I hope you enjoy some of the elements of mystery as to who is what but rest assured it will all come out eventually.  
> Let me know if I missed any tags, some are for future chapters. I also unintentionally left a few things vague as to top!bottom!switch! because there will be a lot going on, also some mystery as to some of these guy's hybrid identities but I'd love to hear if anyone has guesses along the way :)
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter @foxtaillilies  
> Thanks for reading.

There was something unsettling in the air as the young hybrid man made his way down the side street from where he'd exited the convenience store not minutes before. The youth didn't dare stop walking, but did throw what he expected to be an intimidating glare of his shoulder as if expecting to see someone walking there within his perimeter of personal space. There was no one in sight and still Jongho couldn't shake the feeling of being watched... not that he was scared in the least. If anything, he was overly-confident that he could take a fight and come out on top but it—annoyed—him to think that someone was rude enough to track after him without an introduction. The thought alone led him to believe it couldn't be wanted company, his mind instantly conjuring up speculation that perhaps some witch had their eyes set on him for no good reason. 

After a few minutes, he gave up paying close attention, hoping whoever it was would get bored and wander off but after a few minutes he slowed his steps, noticing he could definitely still feel someone's close presence looming nearby even if he couldn't explain how. Annoyed, he stopped completely and turned where he stood, eyes narrowed as he scanned every garbage can, corner and dark shadow for a trace of something eerie. 

Just as Jongho made to turn a corner down onto a lesser known street he felt himself knock into something solid and stumble back. He'd barely glanced down to change the song on his phone and hadn't seen nor sensed anyone this close by, and yet he'd just run face first into someone!

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you-?!" 

Jongho stopped short, staring at a warmly smiling face that was far too cheerful not to be suspicious. Jongho didn't trust people who were naturally this happy, or seemingly so. 

"Uh..?"

"Hi there! You smell so...strange. I couldn't help following you. What are you?" The hybrid asked him cheerfully, albeit rudely as Jongho took offence to everything he'd said after 'hi'. The guy was chipper for sure, sporting a rusty brown colored hair and fox ears and tail to match.

"Not trying to blend in at all, huh?" Was all Jongho had to say, firmly stepping past him to continue on his trek, not at all interested in this idiot who was so clearly not a witch and therefore not a threat, nor Jongho's concern. He popped his earbud back into his ear and ate another chip as he picked up his stride, making it hardly ten steps before feeling his earpiece yanked from his ear by the cord. 

"Are you serious?" He deadpanned, finding it hard to believe this guy was for real, and also how he could possibly be so irritating, not to mention persistent. 

"Cmon, let's chat. Do you have somewhere to go? I've seen you before, you come here a lot, right? Do you have a pack?" The fox hybrid asked him, giving Jongho the impression he wasn't about to give up...but if it was a battle of stubbornness, this stranger had his work cut out for him, he scoffed to himself. 

"No." Jongho replied.

At first the fox looked delighted, but then confused.  
"Wait, to which part-?"

Jongho stopped short and glared at him, which only appeared to amuse the fox for how it giggled at him and reached out to poke at the stubby horns atop Jongho's head, wiggling his brows. 

"Scared or something? What's the harm answering my questions?" The stranger taunted, really seeming to know every which way to get Jongho's temper charging up. 

"Don't. Touch me." He grumbled at it, his things forgotten as his hands balled into fists at his sides. Before he knew it the fox had started towards him, backing him up towards the nearby wall as it's long fluffy tail swished at his side mischievously and Jongho could swear he spotted a twinkle in his eye as he invaded his space. 

"Why? You'd like it quite a lot if I did." The fox purred with such certainty that Jongho for a moment felt himself dazed, confused as to why he'd been getting so frustrated in the first place. The guy was handsome and didn't seem to be interested in harming him, why was he being such a stuck up, he needed friends after all, didn't he? 

Jongho shook his head and glared, knowing that those thoughts weren't entirely his own as he let out a yell. Damn foxes and their charms, he knew he should've run earlier rather than give him an opening to try using them.

"Knock it off!!"  
His anger getting to him as he threw a swing at the fox who only barely dodged in time, his sleeve brushing over the fox hybrid's cheek as he ducked out of the way with wide eyes. 

"Oh, feisty, I like-" 

"Sannie! What are you doing?"

Before the fox could finish another voice had called out, Jongho watched as the fox supposedly named San turned towards the voice with a smile, entirely distracted. Jongho smirked and reeled his fist back again, this time not holding back as he swung. Hard. His knuckles made contact with the smooth, hard jawline and the fox let out a yowl as he stumbled back holding his face. 

When San looked up his eyes had turned a bright crimson and his teeth began to elongate as his playful expression disappeared. 

"What a jerk! I was being so nice to you."  
San hissed, taking a few steps back as if preparing to launch. Jongho was too busy laughing to think of moving. Before anything could happen—a disaster in the making—the voice belonging to the stranger who had called out earlier had leapt between them in an instant.

"Stop it, this is so pointless." 

The guy had a more gentle look about him than San who looked like pure trouble, no this guy was different, Jongho had noticed as he stared at him with more interest in the first few seconds of seeing him than he'd given San over the last several minutes. He was softer, smiling in a more genuine, gentle way and extending a slow hand of offering peace and yet the moment that Jongho started to feel relaxed, he also sensed something entirely deadly about this hybrid as well. He stood taller, making himself look bigger, more intimidating as he gave him a shake of his head. 

"Tell your friend to leave me alone." 

"Sorry, this is Sannie, he's...a lot. I'm Wooyoung, maybe we could talk this over and—" The one called Wooyoung started, only to be interrupted by a loud shrill- "HE HIT ME!" from San, who was still holding his jaw and looking at Jongho with a mix of anger and awe, held back by Wooyoung, but barely. 

"Not interested. I have somewhere to be, so..." 

At this point, San crumpled over onto the ground, wailing and holding himself as threw curses and accusations towards the younger. 

"Seriously what is he? I feel like he threw a brick at me, not a fist?!" He cried out, to Wooyoung's mild concern but mostly embarrassment as he winced and turned away from the stranger regretfully to pay attention to his brethren. 

"Sannie, you'll be fine, but we have to—" 

San started complaining only louder, giving Wooyoung too much to deal with as he glanced towards Jongho who was starting to sneak off, "Hey, wait!" 

Jongho was convinced he could leave those two to their nonsense and make it away in time but he'd barely started to sprint a few yards before a large figure dropped down in front of him with far more presence than San's sneak approach. "Shit!" Jongho had met plenty of other hybrids before but not often dragons, which is what stood in front of him looking...bored, honestly if he had to place it. 

He was tall, dark and his skin was stained with blue and purple undertones which slowly began to shimmer back to a more pink and pale human hue. His hair was swept back, dark as night and he held a regal appearance about him despite the sour expression on his face. His wings were ink black and so broad, reaching out nearly Jongho's height in length just before they folded in against his body before disappearing entirely. 

"I'd like to go out once, only once, without a commotion." The dragon spoke up with a soft sigh. Though he seemed annoyed, his voice was soft and held no real feeling in them. 

He grabbed Jongho by the arm before he could speak a word and guided him back to where San and Wooyoung were crouched on the ground. Another person had joined them that Jongho hadn't noticed in nearly being knocked over by the dragon's descent. That person was kneeling on the ground, back facing Jongho. He appeared to be inspecting San's jaw, which had since bloomed into a ripe-looking bruise. 

Jongho couldn't honestly say he felt sorry—if anything he felt rather proud of the mark since he'd only put minimal effort into hitting him.

"Uh, mind letting go?" He grumbled in reference to the dragon's hold on him. His hold was like a death-grip, and he could have broken it if he’d wanted to, but as of that moment he wasn't entirely sure how much trouble he'd gotten himself into and he was vastly outnumbered. 

The dragon hybrid gave him a glance and dropped his arm, but hovered nearby him as if silently letting him know he wasn't excused, not yet. 

"Seonghwa, did you see what he did?!" The one called San hollered from the ground, pointing to his face which he still seemed devastated over, to which the dragon—Seonghwa, gave him a second of consideration. 

"Looks like he got a nice shot, why'd you let your guard down?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment, which had Jongho smirking. That was until San's voice was loud and shrill again from where he yelled his discontentment, calling his leader heartless and a few other names. 

"Oh quiet, Yeosang will heal you within seconds, stop being such a human about it." Seonghwa scolded. At this point Jongho couldn't help noticing the one tending to San as he turned around to face Seonghwa so he could speak with him, Jongho feeling his attention pulled towards him in a way that had not been so unlike the Charm that San had used on him earlier although Jongho had a feeling this guy wasn't doing a thing, had likely not even realized he was there.  
Had the youngest not been momentarily stunned he was certain he would've reacted far better to what happened next. 

"JONGHO!!!" A voice that put San's to shame shouted, making the hybrid flinch and turn back over his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Great, now it's a party and I'll never get to leave." at least this guest was more wanted than all the strangers around him as two very tall men ran over, one doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. 

"There you are, thought you were in trouble—wait, are you in trouble?"

"Yes, Mingi. I've suffered a grievous wound and I'm not going to make it." Jongho deadpanned from where he stood, arms crossing over his chest as he tried not to let his gaze wander back to the one hybrid, the healer he guessed. Along with the excitable pup was Yunho; the two were hard to separate and probably the closest thing he had to friends, as he was essentially an orphan.

"Oh no." Mingi whispered, clutching onto Yunho's arm and searching over Jongho for sign of blood only for Yunho to laugh and hit him. "He's fine." 

At this, the strangers appeared to take notice of Yunho and Mingi sliding up behind Jongho and they took a protective stance while seemingly surveying the strangers with interest. Seonghwa, the one that appeared to be the leader, stepped forward first.

"Although I'm entirely certain San wasn't innocent and likely deserved your retaliation, you still attacked one of my pack and I can't let that go easily." He spoke clearly, eyes on Jongho alone.  
"It's no good habit to make starting fights with your own kind in the streets...for one, you'll attract much unwanted attention."

His gaze flickered to Yunho and Mingi, who stood more protectively over the youngest. "You're lucky it's only us here."

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as if trying to sort something out. 

"Still, we can't just let you leave. Maybe you need to be turned in." Seonghwa spoke up finally, to which Jongho paled.

He'd only just recently made it out of one of the centers where homeless or hybrids with no pack were often gathered. It wasn't like they were the worst place to be, better than the streets but there were shady things going on in those places. More than one friend he'd made had gone missing suddenly, without explanation, too many hybrids in one place with no real system, solid staff or security to give them protection they really needed. 

"Hey, you can't make that kind of call. He's defending himself from your guy who was being a creep! Plus how could he know what he was after? Or who he was?!" Yunho argued.

"You do make a point.” Seonghwa spoke, “but to counter that— if this one is not your own, you can't speak for him either. You know how it goes. Judgement will be passed and his fate will be left up to the authorities, it's only right for all of us. Who knows what this kid will get up to if we let him go right here, right now."

Seonghwa gave Jongho a hard stare that the youngest couldn't even begin to read, and the way he spoke held no emotion as to whether he felt passionate about locking him up or rather things could be another way. 

Yunho and Mingi both took a stance, for what reason he wasn't entirely sure but he could tell this was about to escalate and while the two wolves stepped forward he stepped back, hoping he could make a run for it. Seonghwa was standing tall but unbothered, Wooyoung at his side appearing just as ready for a fight while Jongho stared between them all. San and Yeosang on the ground but now recovering, him and the two wolves, it might have been an even fight if he were lucky but his guilt wouldn't allow him to make a run for it. 

"Jongho, just go. Run!" Mingi spoke up, breaking him from his thoughts and making Jongho stare in shock. 

"I.."

Several things happened at once.

Seonghwa lunged at him, using an unexpected jolt of agility and force that knocked both wolves aside as his wings emerged in a large sweeping motion. 

Jongho felt Seonghwa's claws barely scratching across his throat as they missed their target, aware of something pulling him away from the leader's grasp.

Lastly, a very loud and shrill screech accompanied with a loud crack not unlike thunder broke the air around them and before Jongho could suck in a deep breath of air he was aware of someone holding tightly onto him from behind. 

For a moment that stood still and felt like ages, Jongho and Seonghwa stared at each other in mutual surprise, the dragon's expression betraying shock in that he'd failed, as if he'd already calculated his success. It was only after a few seconds that Seonghwa's gaze shifted to the dark form that was encasing Jongho, which quickly fell to the ground behind the young hybrid in the shape of a rather small human. Jongho glanced over to recognize the hybrid as the leader of Mingi and Yunho's pack, he'd never personally had a run in with him before but had seen him once or twice while hanging out with the wolves. 

Hongjoong shuddered and sighed as he got to his feet, teleporting was still no easy task even after so many many years. He'd nearly missed his window of opportunity but luckily he'd grabbed Jongho just in time. He reached out a hand to help Jongho to his feet, the force of his sudden arrival had knocked them both back. He'd not wanted to exert his full power and so he'd appeared as a full human. Something which was far more difficult to combine with one of his abilities and still flawlessly stick it with a human landing. 

"God damn, I'm good." He praised himself as he clapped an arm onto Jongho's shoulder, giving the kid a once over. "You good?" to which he received a slow, numb nod before Yunho and Mingi ran over with cheers, praise and multiple thanks to Hongjoong for arriving 'just in time'. However, their attention soon turned to the youngest, coddling over him as Hongjoong noticing he seemed to be in a daze, expression reading as "Get me out of here." 

This left Hongjoong to pat at his jacket sleeves, which were scorched in some spots, rather pleased as he turned away from the trio and was met face to face with an angry dragon.

"There are rules." He hissed at Hongjoong, who couldn't help thinking he looked something like a big storm cloud as Seonghwa's wings fluttered in anger. 

It was then the other leader's turn to be shocked, staring at the one he knew was called Seonghwa. He'd seen him before, only disguised as a human and for a moment Hongjoong's brain had short circuited. 

The darkness surrounding him that Hongjoong had seen as a cloud faded away to a softness, a white light that shone from the very center of the hybrid and outwards, a glow that he'd never seen and yet the Dragon seemed to have no awareness of as he babbled on demanding explanation from Hongjoong. His mouth fell open, speechless as he looked him over head to toe and felt a warmth spreading from his own center, a slow ebb of heat that made its way outward from his core to the tips of fingers and toes. His hearing seemed to be off, too—the Dragon sounded far away despite his yelling, like Hongjoong had his head dunked underwater and yet he knew he'd not teleported away anywhere else.

The man stood there, taller than Hongjoong by perhaps a head or more, his horns twisted and nearly as dark as his hair but with a more midnight, purple hue to them rather than ink black, which matched the color of his wings. His skin had turned from pale and pink to a glowing purple that around the edges seemed to glimmer from his hard scales. His red lips were moving a mile a minute, barely concealing elongated teeth. 

What on earth was this feeling?

"Uh..." Hongjoong blanked, blinking himself out of the strange daze he'd gone into.

"Seonghwa, isnt it?" He'd not heard a word he said but he could grasp the gist of it based on what he'd walked in on in the first place.  
"Right. Well, you have no need to file a report or even worry, we'll be taking Jongho in so he's no longer your concern."

Hongjoong spoke with an air of confidence he didn't feel, something that was very strange for him; he was always composed, ready with the right thing to say and even charming in these situations. Now though, he felt like a robot going through the motions and was desperate to get out of there before he betrayed his cover or worse let any further sign of his abilities be shown. Something that seemed unlikely but probable in how he suddenly felt sick, dizzy, like he'd teleported back to back and landed somewhere all wrong. 

Seonghwa appeared pacified although still bothered, as though he'd been hoping for a different outcome but gave a curt nod, giving Hongjoong a look and turning away, wings shrinking away as he waved to his crew and led them away quickly before they might be discovered by any one else.

"Cmon, Guys. We're leaving, you too kid." He left no room for protest even as the youngest hybrid began to give excuses, silenced with a look from the eldest. Jongho could hardly argue with how he'd just had his ass saved and so he sighed, trying to drown out the sound of Mingi and Yunho chattering about how much fun they had and how they'd help him set up and style his room. 

Jongho wanted to die.

* * *

Hongjoong was pissed. That was an understatement as he made his way through the house with a flare of smoke trailing in his wake, reaching out to punch a nearby wall as he stomped his way to his room. He'd been completely riled up by the earlier encounter, pack conflicts were nothing unusual and shouldn't have meant anything to him but he was completely fired up. It was unusual for him to get this irked, sure he had a short fuse but this was something new that he'd not dealt with in decades. He slammed his bedroom door behind him, looking around and suddenly feeling it was too empty, too big, turning where he stood to yank open the door again and call out. 

"Mingi!!"

He hardly had to yell with the pup's ultra sensitive hearing, those wolf-like senses of his were a great benefit to their pack, but in his anger he forgot the fact and waited impatiently in the frame of the door until he heard quick but clumsy scampering up the large set of stairs. 

"Finally." Was all he said as Mingi stood before him with a questioning head tilt. He took note of the scorch marks beneath Hongjoong's hand that held the door open, eyes returning back to the older a moment later with more unease. It wasn't every day that their leader started unintentionally burning things. 

"Is..everything ok, hyung?"  
The younger questioned and Hongjoong could only stare at him, thinking it was so innocent of him to ask and yet it irked him to no end that he had no reply. 

"Come in." He instructed, leaving behind no room for protest and Mingi swallowed as he did just that, the door closing behind him and leaving him a little concerned. He knew these moods of Hongjoong's and they were never pretty. The leader wasn't like this often, and this time seemed to be an especially terrible case. 

"Bed, get undressed." Hongjoong sighed, waving a hand towards the overly large sized mattress, one that Mingi had never really understood the extravagance for someone of Hongjoong's...stature. Surely he didn't need all that space? Mingi had always wondered but he was pulled from his thoughts quickly when Hongjoong slammed the door. 

The wolf hybrid hurried to obey, crawling onto the bed after hastily undressing, still confused because he'd not had sex with Hongjoong in some time nor expected him to even ask. He could sense the stress radiating from his pack leader, frowning as he opened his mouth to speak, on instinct wanting to reach out, to show care and concern and help as best as he could.

Hongjoong shut him up with a fiery look as he strode over with a certain determination, caging Mingi in as he crawled over top of him despite their huge size difference. Mingi may have been bigger but Hongjoong had always held a more dominating presence about him, he simply radiated power while Mingi—well, Mingi often entered a room shouting 'I'm baby!' and expected to be treated as such as their pack's only Omega. 

Mingi whined out as he caught Hongjoong's intense gaze focused on him, but it wandered over his body quickly and he felt himself wither. In no way could he refuse the older's advances even if he wanted and part of him couldn't lie that he was more curious as to why Hongjoong was suddenly interested in him after so long. Even still, something about it all didn't feel quite 'right'...but Mingi couldn't quell the need to please him in some way or another.

Not wanting to give any chance of being scolded, Mingi reached out to touch Hongjoong, who had shed his clothing in the time that Mingi had been daydreaming. He reached out to touch the older tentatively, a palm to his cheek in a soft welcoming of his affection but he was brushed away as he found his arms pinned above his head moments later. He let out a loud protest in surprise and huffed in his defiance, already starting to put up a fight as he thrashed a bit where he lay, pulling at Hongjoong's strong hold until the other scowled at him. 

"Mingi." 

It was all Hongjoong had to say for the younger to go still, glancing back up at him for a hint as to whether his warning was playful or genuine, that firm stare let him know immediately it was the latter, Mingi swallowed thickly and nodded as he tilted his head back, baring it to the older in an act of submission, letting him know he'd be good. Mingi wanted to please, wanted to listen to him but he couldn't hide the small pout that framed his lips which went ignored as Hongjoong's lips descended fiercely upon his neck, licking nipping and biting a harsh path down his body. The younger was left to sigh in answer and let his legs fall open for Hongjoong to fit his lithe body between.

As his leader began to rut up against him, Mingi realized how long it had been since he'd been given any sort of attention, and his only wish was to slow it down, savor it all, take time to reunite with Hongjoong and figure out what he would like most. But instead it seemed as though everything Hongjoong was doing was in a strange urgency, almost a coldness in his action as if looking for an answer in Mingi that he couldn't find. As if the older could sense his mind seeming elsewhere, he gave his thigh a hard slap that brought Mingi back to reality with a groan, glancing to him for direction. 

"Hyung, please?" He breathed, reaching a hand down between them to palm over Hongjoong's hardening arousal, shuddering as he felt how hot his body was already, something that was normal for his leader but not everyone could adjust to his scorching temperatures. In the past, Mingi had always felt grateful for his own abilities, that his canine genes meant his own body heat also ran hotter than any human's and made it easy to withstand Hongjoong's own heats. He was only about half the level of Hongjoong's, but it was tolerable enough that he could manage him in moments of arousal where the alpha's body temperature spiked to some of its highest degrees.

Even when it became nearly too much, Mingi's need to impress and satisfy outweighed the minor discomforts. So when Hongjoong gave him a nod that he could continue, he felt his chest swell with some small pride that he'd been able to do as much when the older was clearly in a mood. Mingi sank to his knees before him, leading his thick length to his eagerly waiting mouth, lips tightly wrapping around him as he worked him over slowly but surely. 

He'd been at it for nothing short of ten minutes when Hongjoong's hand squeezed his shoulder, the sharpness of his claws emerging shocked Mingi into reeling back, staring up at him in wonder. Not as much from the pain but that he'd been pushed to stop already, Mingi knew well that Hongjoong especially liked oral and had never rushed him through it before.

"Fuck. Just turn over, hurry." Hongjoong hissed as he pushed at the younger, earning a whine even as Mingi obeyed, grunting but moving onto his hands and knees, legs spreading easily for access. Mingi faintly heard the rustling of Hongjoong preparing a condom and with no further warning he felt him pushing into him all at once with no hesitation, causing the younger yell out at the initial pain. For a brief few moments Hongjoong felt relief, it felt so good and it was all he could focus on as sweltering heat took over his body.

It didn't take Hongjoong long to finish, roughly manhandling Mingi and thrusting into him over and over again, pleased to hear Mingi's moans for more after his whining had subsided but he had barely taking note of the omega's warning that he was close. The older continued moving, breath coming out harsh as he felt his orgasm nearing, Mingi came first and with his body tightening around him it was all he needed to send him spiraling. Hongjoong's head falling back and eyes closing and for a brief instant another face flashed before his eyes, shocking him but giving him no time to consider it before he was coming hard, with a drawn out groan. Once spent he pulled away from the pup, tossing aside the used condom in mild irritation.

"Fuck." He whispered and collapsed onto his back, sprawled out and to his frustration feeling hardly any better than before he'd stepped into the room.

It had been a quick fix, given him some relief and distraction but yet again here he was, with the same haunting thoughts. Hongjoong cursed again and pushed himself to the side of the bed, rolling off and grabbing for his clothes, he was so in his own head that he'd forgotten Mingi who was calling out for him to stay.

The oldest left the room without a word, closing the door calmly and exiting, leaving a bewildered and overwhelmed Mingi there to blink up at the ceiling and frown, fighting the urge to cry after the strange, too-quick encounter between them.

Mingi let out a deep sigh and rolled over onto his side, not one part of him hadn't enjoyed the sex itself but something felt off, from start to finish the oldest had hardly even looked at him, had barely made eye contact. He let out a small whine and suddenly flinched when he heard footsteps from down the hall, someone approaching. He sat up quickly, alert, part of him wondering if it was Hongjoong returning but hoping not, thinking he couldn't bare to face the awkwardness he felt firsthand. 

"Uh...? Hello?" He called, frowning. However, he sighed in relief as a familiar scent wafted in only seconds before Yunho stepped into the room with a concerned look on his face, taking in the scene at once and snarling.

"Mingi, what the hell happened?"

"Hyung was uh... in a bad mood?" he answered sheepishly, forcing a smile for Yunho's benefit, who was only scowling in disapproval. The Alpha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, a feeling of anger hitting him hard and unexpected. He pushed it aside and climbed into the bed beside Mingi, pulling a blanket up over him and helping to comfort him in the form of his arms cradled around the other. He could tell Mingi was doing his best to put up a tough act but he knew better, knew that Mingi's body language and expression was begging for comfort and affection and Yunho was more than happy to provide.

"I'm here, Mingi."

"I know, I'm glad." The omega answered, soothed by the other's presence.

* * *

Hongjoong was a mess as he lay across the couch in the lounge. It was hardly ever used by the other members of his pack and so he knew he wouldn't be disturbed as he sorted through his thoughts. He'd taken advantage of Mingi's willingness to please and had felt an array of emotions immediately after; disgust in himself, further confusion, worry, panic, anger and more. It had once been a normal, routine thing for Mingi and himself, an easy way to help one another when they had no one else they felt they could turn to. They were close and in years before when it was just the two of them, it had been a very regular thing between them.

Hongjoong had been and still was incredibly fond of the young wolf. He'd enjoyed much of their times together and yet they both after some time had felt that things were only out of convenience and trust and Hongjoong had grown busy, distracted and honestly a little bored. Not that he faulted anything in the younger, he knew it was something in himself that he had to figure out. As their pack had grown, so had their distance and evolved into a healthy friendship, which Hongjoong hoped he hadn't just disturbed with his impulsiveness. Which brought him back to his thoughts about the earlier encounter in the day, scowling as he stared across the room at the number of books lined on the shelf. 

'That damn dragon.' He thought, scoffing out loud as he shook his head and rolled over onto his side, he'd never seen anything like him and he couldn't place it, why? He'd seen a number of dragon types before but something about Seonghwa had stood out to him. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. He could still see it now; it was as though the man had been illuminated in a white light surrounding him, no one else mattered, he'd momentarily forgotten about his pack, why they were there, the urgency of the situation or anything else. It had all been, only been... Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong opened his eyes and let out a frustrated cry that sounded more like a squawk, pushing himself forcefully to a sitting position. He was older than any of them, older than any human by far and most mythicals he’d come across too, so why, how was this situation affecting him, no—confusing—him so greatly? He stood and left the room, grabbing a small bag and making his way for the entrance of his home, knowing he needed to get out, clear his head.

"Hyung! Oh, you're leaving? where to?" Jongho called from behind, sounding like he wanted to catch up and chat but Hongjoong just waved a hand behind him. 

"Going out, need to soar a bit, you know? Catch you later."  
He said, doing his best to sound casual and not daring to look back for knowing his expression would betray him.

Jongho stared after their leader and made a face, brows lifting as he continued stretching where he stood before shrugging and making his way back to their basement where he was on his way to the gym, in desperate need of a work out. The earlier encounter had gotten his adrenaline pumping and he was given a sudden reminder of why he needed to keep working out, he was their muscle after all. Yes, that was the only reason he told himself, not at all because he'd caught the eye of someone he wanted to impress. 

* * *


End file.
